Sunday's Child
by Jennie
Summary: Sunday's child is full of grace. Cameroncentric.


**Title:** Sunday's Child is Full of Grace

**Author:** Jennie/Jen/Alethia

**Characters: **Allison Cameron, appearances by a few OCs.

**Rating:** G/K

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. House never has and never will belong to me.

**Summary: **It's Allison's fifth birthday, and she is sick.

**AN:** Thanks to **Jenn** for beta-ing this, especially in a fandom she isn't too familiar with. This was written for the **everyfiveyears** comm challenge at LJ.

Allison is sick today.

It's her birthday and Mama promised that they'd have a picnic after church and even go see _The Rescuers_ at the theater. But when Allison wakes up, she feels bad and snuggles even more further under the covers and clutches her stuffed cat, Tat, to her and decides that she's not going to tell Mama _or_ Mindy. Because she might get Mindy's special chicken soup and she'll get a television moved into her room and Mindy will sit by her while the rest of the family goes to church and read her all the books she wants- but she won't get to have her birthday.

She really, really wants to celebrate her birthday.

"Allison," she can hear her door creak open, "it's time to get up."

She almost mumbles 'don' wanna'- it's at the tip of her tongue. But then she remembers the pretty dress with ribbons Mindy sewed for her and the party and picnic and the movie. And really- she doesn't feel _that_ bad. She can get up. And in Sunday School they'll have cupcakes for her and they'll sing the song of her choice- she'll want to hear _Jesus Loves Me_, it's her favorite- and she'll be okay.

She pulls down the covers and sits up and blinks sleepy-eyed at Mindy. Mindy's the house-help, as Mama says- and Mindy does _everything_ for Allison. Smiling, Mindy comes in the room and opens up her closet. "Let's find that dress," she says, "and get you ready. Everyone else is already at breakfast- Rosa made a special breakfast for the special day."

Allison doesn't say that the thought of the special breakfast makes her stomach hurt.

Mindy helps button her into the pale green dress with lace and ribbons and pinafore, combs her hair- only Mama can do it better, but Mama's too busy- helps her with her tights and shoes and then hands her a small wrapped box. "Your first present of the day," Mindy whispers in her ear, winking.

"Ooh! Thank you!" Allison tears the wrapping off and it's a heart-shaped locket on a golden chain. She throws herself at Mindy, hugging the woman tightly. Mindy laughs and pats her back and then takes the locket and fastens it around her neck. Allison then climbs into her vanity chair and looks at the pretty locket in the mirror.

"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl. Now go and get some breakfast." Mindy gives her a light swat to get her moving and Allison rushes out.

But she doesn't make it very far until she really has to stop. Her head hurts...

"Allison!" Mindy yells. "Are you all right?" She rushes over and Allison can only scowl before Mindy bends down and pulls her close. Mindy places a large hand against her forehead and she shivers. "You're burning up."

And before she can protest, Mindy has her in her arms and is marching back towards her bedroom. "I told Andrew that you weren't supposed to go out in the snow without your scarf. But no, that boy- he's going to run us all ragged, with the way he carries on. Really, going out in January and not making sure you were properly clothed."

Mindy's words begin to run together and she snuggles into the woman's warm arms. She doesn't want to miss her birthday, but Mindy feels so nice and comfortable...

* * *

When Allison wakes up, Mindy's holding out a bowl of her special soup and has a pile of books sitting on the nightstand. She's been tucked into bed and is covered with blankets. "Mrs. Laura and Mr. Daniel went to church with the rest of the brood, dear, and you're here with me. Luke said he'd ask for _Jesus Loves Me_, if Miss Sarah will let him." Allison sniffs and opens her mouth for the spoonful of soup Mindy offers her.

"Don't sniff. Mrs. Laura called Doctor Linden, and he said that you've got the flu, poor dear. Lots of blankets, lots of rest and some chicken soup and you ought to be just fine in a few days."

"Birthday?" It hurts to talk, but she _has_ to ask. She can't miss her birthday!

"Hush, dear. I'm sure Mrs. Laura will take you on your picnic and your trip to the theater when you're better."

"Read?"

"Of course. Just after you take this," and Mindy holds out a spoonful of nasty looking liquid. Medicine, no doubt.

Allison hates medicine.

"You have to take it," she chides, and Allison hesitantly opens her mouth. She _will_ get a story afterwards, at least...

* * *

It's dark and Mindy's gone. There's a light on in the hall- she can see it shine under her door. And she can hear Mama and Dad. "-be fine. She just needs rest." That's Mindy.

And- "We kept them out of the house as long as possible. I just hope no one else gets sick- Allison's so gracious, even when she's not feeling well. Imagine Luke stuck in bed for a week..."

"Not something I'd want to think about, Mrs. Laura. But as long as the other children are kept away, the doctor said they should be fine."

"Mindy," said Dad, "take care of her."

Allison frowned. That's what Mindy _always_ did.

"Of course, Mr. Daniel. I'll just go and get some more soup for the poor dear."

She didn't _want_ more soup. Her tummy hurt _bad_. "I don'-" she has to cough, and it hurts, "wanna-"

The door flies open as she starts coughing again. It really hurts and she can't breathe and she can't stop-

* * *

She wakes up and it's grey outside and Mindy is sleeping in the rocking chair pulled close to the bed. Mama taught her how to read the clock and she can see that it's...five. But does that mean it's morning? Did she sleep through her _birthday_?

"Mindy!" She hisses and starts coughing again. The woman immediately wakes, jumping out of her chair and rushes over to her side.

"Oh my, Allison..."

"Did I-"

"Don't talk!"

This scares her. Mindy is _never_ loud or angry. Even when Luke tramps mud all over, she doesn't get loud or angry. What- what did she do?

She tries to stop coughing, but she can't. And she feels really hot. She wants to kick off the blankets, but Mindy holds them up and then sits her up. "Be calm, Allison. And take deep breaths."

She tries to do what Mindy tells her. But it _hurts_.

"It hurts," she whispers. Mindy just pulls her close and pats her on the back.

"I know, dear. Just be quiet. And what did you want?" Mindy strokes her hair and starts to hum.

"Did I miss my birthday?"

Mindy stops humming. "Oh, deary... I'm sorry, but you did. You slept right through most of it. You're a very sick little girl right now. And as soon as you get better, you'll celebrate."

"All right," she says, feeling sleepy. _Where's Tat- oh, there he is..._as she grabs him and cuddles up with him. "What did Mama mean when she said I was gracis?"

"Gracious," Mindy corrects, and pulls the covers up. "And it means that you're a very sweet and polite little girl who doesn't cause any problems."

"Like Luke?"

Mindy laughs at that. "Yes, like Luke, the little devil."

And Allison closes her eyes again and falls asleep.

Because Allison is a dear little child who is full of grace.


End file.
